Our night
by Cfc Girl 24
Summary: A one night stand leaves Sakura trying to piece together the events of her terrible mishap, but the only question is: Who did she sleep with? Who is the mysterious man that has turned Sakura's life upside down in so many ways? SasoSaku Lemon AU
1. Chapter 1

So this is my new SasoSaku fan fic hope you like and please review I like getting reviews xD

* * *

The sunset that day was beautiful an absolute stunner Sasori thought to himself as he drove home from work. Tonight was a big oh yes a big night indeed him and some of his friend who he works with were going out tonight. Sasori had not been out in a long time so the taste of the alcohol he would soon be jugging down his throat was haunting him, the smell of the freshly poured beer, the cool liquid running down his throat this was sure to be a night he would remember for the rest of his life.

* * *

Sakura had finally finished work and was so glad to be back, what a busy day today at the jewellery shop she worked in. Sakura shared a flat with her best friend Ino, Sakura wasn't rich, but she wasn't poor. Sakura's parent's had money they even suggested that Sakura moved back in with them but Sakura said no. She was the type of person who wanted to prove to everyone she could do things by herself she'd always been like that even as a child.

"So Sakura you ready for tonight?" asked Ino

"Hell yeah after the shit day I've had today I can't wait to get in that club" The girls then got ready into something appropriate to go to a club in. Sakura wore a stunning short black dress with matching high heels. While Ino wore a light blue dress that matched her eyes quite well.

* * *

Sasori rushed into his house changing from his suite into some more comfortable clothes. Once dressed and looking refreshed the handsome man waited for his friends to arrive. Sasori and his friends all worked together and today was Hidan's birthday. About fifteen minutes later Sasori heard a knock at his door

"Hey guys"

"Hey Sasori" At Sasori's door was his best friends Deidara and Tobi

"Tobi is going to be a good boy tonight and not drink too much"

"Fuck drinking I'm going to find myself a lady" Deidara intervened

"But Deidara you do look a little like a girl"

"SHUT UP TOBI!"

"Let's get going before you two kill yourself" The boys got into the car and headed down to club pleasure

* * *

Ino and Sakura had arrived at the club

"I've wanted to come to this club for a long time"

"Same here" Sakura added

"Well club pleasure Sakura and Ino are in the house" The girls walked in

* * *

Sasori was driving while Deidara and Tobi were fighting in the back

"For the last time Tobi just because I have long hair and tie it up doesn't mean I look like a fucking girl"

"But Deidara you really do look like a girl"

"TOBI SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"You know Deidara you do look a little like a girl now I have a good look at you"

"Not you too" Soon the boys arrived at the club and walked in. They walked over to the bar to see the rest of their friends.

"Hey everyone"

"Hey" The others there were Pein, Konan, Kisame, Hidan (the birthday boy) & kakuzu.

"So anyone want a drink Deidara is buying?" Asked Tobi everyone nodded and Deidara was furious

"Hey Sasori want to go and find some chicks" Asked Deidara. Despite the fact Sasori thought Deidara was a brat and annoying they were really good friends. They've known each other since they were five years old

"Sasori look at those ladies over there I'm going to try my luck"

Sasori rolled his eyes "Good luck brat"

"Hey ladies want a bit of this tonight"

"Eww a lesbian" The girls ran away

"But I'm a boy" Deidara shouted while Sasori was laughing his head off

"Smooth move"

"Oh piss off"

"Hey stroppy there are some more girls over there"

"This time I will score"

"I'm watching"

"So ladies do you like my hair"

"I'm sorry but I'm not a lesbian" the girl walked away Deidara was speechless, Sasori was yet again dying from laughter

"You my friend sure know how to win the ladies"

"Oh go get fucked, I don't see you wining any girls"

"Deidara let me try my luck on that girl you just tried"

"Fine I bet she will run away" Sasori ignored his moody friend and went up to the girl

"Do you work for Royal Mail? No? I could have sworn I saw you checking out my package"

"Well aren't you the cheeky one"

"I'm just saying you're really cute"

"You're not too bad looking yourself"

"Thank you"

"By the why just to let you know I have a boyfriend so I'm not going to sleep with you"

"Oh shit well it was nice talking to you"

"You too" The girl walked off and Sasori walked back to his amazed friend

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"Simple I look like a boy"

"Oh fuck off"

"I'll be right back going for a fag want one?"

"No thanks I'm going back to the guys see you in five"

"In five" Sasori walked out of the club took out a cigarette lit it and began to smoke. Sasori was alone but not for long soon walked out a young girl she was on the phone. She was stunning to Sasori she had bubble gum pink hair, and beautiful emerald eyes. Sasori watched her from the corner of his eye. Once she was off the phone she took a deep breath. She looked at Sasori and smiled, Sasori smiled back

"You know smoking is bad for you"

"I know I'm cutting down"

"Good luck"

"Thank you" As she was about to walk back into the club "Do you want a drink?"

"Excuses me I didn't hear you?"

"I said would you like me to buy you a drink?" Sasori gave her a cute smile

"Yeah sure thank you"

"No problem it's not every day you get to have a drink with a pretty girl"

"Well aren't you the charmer"

"Yes, Yes I' am" They both walked into the club and to the bar

"Can I get you anything Sir?"

"Can I get one Jack Daniels and a Vodka for the lady Please?"

"Of course Sir" Sasori and Sakura started talking

"So after this drink want to dance"

"Um sure why not a dance would be lovely"

"So tell me apart from being beautiful what else are you good at?"

"My you sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself" Sasori winked at Sakura "So are you here by yourself?"

"Nah it's my friend's birthday but he's already pissed out of his head, you?"

"I'm out with my best friend" They both gazed at each other "I love this song shall we have that dance"

"Yeah let's go" Sasori grabbed Sakura hand as they walked to the dance floor. They both danced to beat of the music sometime Sasori got a bit close to Sakura but she didn't mind fact she liked it. She later got her body close to his and soon he pulled her closer and wisp heard in her ear "Want another drink after this?"

"Yes" They carried on dancing soon they both started to enjoy each other company. Once the song finished Sasori brought them another drink and another and another and another till they were both complete pissed

"One minute I think that's my phone ringing" Sasori answered his phone and went out the club "Hello"

"Hey look I want to ask you something?"

"What?"

"You ok you sound different?"

"I'm fine just had a little something to drink"

"Ok little bro so what I wanted to ask you something?"

"You've said that but you've not said what you want"

"You know that trip I was on this week, well I'm coming back at four in the morning and your house is close"

"Let me guess you want to stay so we can go work together"

"Yeah"

"Ok see you in the morning bye Daitaro"

"Bye Sasori"

Sasori walked back into the club and met back up with a very drunk Sakura "You want another drink"

"Go on" Sasori brought Sakura five more drinks by this time they were both completely wasted. Sakura gave Sasori a kiss on the check "Your very handsome"

Sasori kissed her lips "Your very beautiful" He kissed her again letting the kiss get deeper this time tongues were involved and so was touching

"You want to leave this club have some more privacy"

"Yeah your place or mine?"

"Yours"

"As you wish" Sasori and Sakura drove back home not a very clever thing to do as Sasori was really drunk. Once back Sasori pulled Sakura closer wrapping his hands around her face he opened the door. The pair lips were locked as they walked into the massive bedroom Sasori pushed Sakura on the bed he was on top of her. He then began to kiss on her milky white neck biting a little leaving love bites down her neck. She removed his top and started touching the six Pac man his body was very well toned she soon removed his jeans leaving the handsome man in just his boxers'. It was his turn he now undressed the young woman and began to place kisses on her stomach. Sasori phone went "It might be mum" yep Sasori was really pissed out of his head. In fact Sasori had received a text from his friend Deidara

`Hey Sasori where the fuck are you? Why have you just left like that you better replied A.S.A.P and you better have a good reason, un`

`Hey brat if you must know I'm at home about to have a little bit fun see you tomorrow at work`

"Who was it?" asked Sakura

"A brat now where was we" The pairing soon got back to their `fun` as Sasori liked to put it.

About five hours later Sasori and Sakura soon fell asleep in each other's arms. Soon Sakura had awoke the room was dark and she couldn't see much the only thing she could see was this man's red hair and nice toned body. She got dressed and left the house.

* * *

Sakura arrived back to the flat at four in the morning she snuck into bed and fell asleep. That morning Sakura awoke at twelve in the afternoon she had a massive hangover. She couldn't remember much about the night all she could remember was having the best sex she's had in a long time and the only thing she could remember about the man was that he had an amazing body and gorgeous crimson hair. Sakura thought a hot glass of coffee would help her hangover once in the kitchen she was greeted by her best friend Ino

"Good morning Sakura care to tell where the fuck you went off to last night?"

"If you must know last night I had the best sex ever"

"You're telling me you pissed off to have sex with some guy"

"You make it sound like I'm breaking the law by having a one night stand; you've had loads of one night stands"

"Well yes. So what did this man look like?"

"The thing is I don't remember much all I remember is that he had gorgeous crimson hair and one amazing body"

"You go girl" The girl sat in the kitchen and drank coffee while discussing some juicy gossip Ino heard that morning

* * *

Sasori sat in office finishing off writing an email to the international market in Germany. The office was very hot and there was only five minutes till lunch break. Sasori's family owned the international market in Japan and Sasori was the manager. Once finished he sent the email and sat back in his chair. There was only one thing on Sasori mind at it was the girl he had sex with last night, she was bugging him he couldn't remember her name all he could remember was exotic pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes he thought's were soon interpreted by his brother

"What's my little brother thinking about?"

"Daitaro you don't what to know what I'm thinking about"

"I'll take it your thinking about that girl last night"

"How do you know about that?"

"How about the bra that was on your bedroom floor" Sasori blushed "Unless you wear bras"

"Shut up for your information I do not wear bras"

"I'm glad to hear that. Come on let's go get some lunch"

* * *

"Hey Sakura want to rent a movie tonight?"

"Um sure why not"

"What kind of movie should we get?"

"A girly film you know a comedy" The girls looked on Sakura's laptop for a film "Ino there are loads of films"

"I know how about this one Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging"

"Yeah but who's paying?"

"Well you paid last time so I'll pay"

"Ok"

* * *

Sasori walked into the lunch room and was greeted by his wondering friend Deidara

"So someone got a little frisky last night"

"Yeah, have you told anyone?"

"No"

"So what did you tell them?"

"I told them that you weren't feeling very well so you went home"

"Thanks the last thing I need is everyone knowing"

"No problem your best friend"

"So get any girls last night or did the all scream"

"Well... yeah the screamed I nearly got hitched though but then this person told me they were a boy with long hair"

"You know if you got a bloody hair cut you won't look that much like a girl"

"But I love long hair"

"And I love not having this massive hangover"

"You want me to make you a coffee?"

"Please"

"Go sit down and I'll bring it over"

"Thanks you're a good friend even though you are a brat" Deidara rolled his eyes and went to make Sasori a coffee

* * *

"Sakura you coming to pick up the film or have you still got a hangover?"

"I'm coming maybe some fresh air would do my head good"

"That's the sprit" The girls dove down to the DVD shop "You alright you don't look so good"

"My head still hurts"

"We can always buy some tablets on our way back"

"If you don't mind"

"Sakura if I minded do you think I would have offered" Sakura rolled her eyes while they brought the DVD, they went and picked up some tablet's once home Sakura took a tablet

"Ino I'm going to study for a little bit" Sakura was studying to be a nurse it was her last year so she studied everyday

"Ok Sakura"

* * *

"I'm so glad today is finished Daitaro"

"Same here little bro"

"You want go for a drink at my house?"

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?"

"I meant a coffee or something"

"Oh in that case why not"

"Sasori can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what?"

"You know for your birthday I want to buy something but I don't know what size you are"

"You're my brother how offensive anyway my size is medium"

"Ok so for your birthday I'm going to buy you a medium size bra it might match the one in your house"

"Oh fuck off that belongs to whoever I slept with"

"I'm only joking Sasori"

"Should bloody hope you are"

"You my little brother are such a funny man to annoy"

"I'm so going to buy a mug that says world best brother"

"Yeah, you do that." He pushed Sasori playfully and smiled. "So who did you sleep with "

"I keep telling you I don't fucking know."

"What if it's a guy "

"Fuck off, I'm not Gay"

"Glad to hear that"

* * *

"Sakura the popcorn is ready"

"I'll put the DVD in" Sakura put the DVD "Ino?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I wonder who did I sleep with last night"

"Sakura don't think about it the chances are you will never meet again, think how many men there are in Japan"

"True but I wish I could just remember his name"

"Sakura watch the film I don't think about him"

"I guess your right"

* * *

Soon after Daitaro left Sasori sat at him watching TV while on his laptop looking for some new clothes to buy Sasori thought it would be a good idea to go on MSN for a little bit only to see his brother online. He's brother was taking the piss out of him by sending him pictures of bras and asking him which one he should buy him. Sasori was getting annoyed but found it quite amusing how his brother could just make jokes out of the simplest things. Soon Sasori went off line and headed off to bed hopefully tomorrow he would stop thinking of the mysterious girl...


	2. possibility's

Sasori sat in office and it was now a week since he slept with that girl, she was no longer on his mind that much he would sometimes think of her. The truth was Sasori was too busy with work to think of if her, an earthquake had happened in China and Japan agreed to send over some money to help the people who lived in the poor areas. So Sasori was working like mad to make sure this large sum of money went to the right place not just Sasori but everyone who worked in the international market not only did they have to send the large sum of money but they had to send all the things that people were sending around the world.

* * *

Sakura was sat in class learning how to stitch up the arm, she all ready studied this at home so she didn't pay much attention the only thing she did do was stare out of the window the man she slept with a week ago he wasn't completely out of her mind. Soon enough class finished and now she could go home

* * *

Sasori looked at the clock in his office the time was three o'clock he sighed and banged his head on his desk so many email, so many security information being transferred from many different counties around the world. One last email Sasori thought then he could close his computer go home and get some well earned rest. Once finished Sasori got off his chair and opened the window he stood on the balcony and enjoyed the fresh air hitting his face he only had one more hour till the building shut so he was glad he could have one hour's rest.

* * *

Sakura sat in the flat alone, just messing about on her laptop. She got a little hungry so she made herself a sandwich she got back to doing random shit on her laptop once she finished her sandwich she needed the toilet so obviously she went to the toilet but after about three minutes from coming back she needed the toilet again and was yet again hungry something was not right Sakura thought to herself. About an hour later in came Ino

"Hey Sakura"

"Hi Ino"

"What you doing?"

"I have no idea I'm so bored so I'm just looking at random shit on the internet"

"I'm going to get a drink want one?"

"Yes please"

Ino thought to herself that something was not right about Sakura; Sakura was never on her laptop for no reason. Once in the kitchen Ino saw that most of the bread was gone

"Sakura did you know we've ran out of bread nearly?"

"Yeah I did sorry I got hungry and made a few sandwiches"

"Oh ok" That was odd Ino thought Sakura never get's that hungry at this time then it hit her

"Hey Sakura are you on your period or something?"

"No why?"

"Well for starters you're eating a lot"

"I might be ready to see"

"Maybe"

* * *

At last four o'clock Sasori thought he just finished locking up his office he met up with his brother in the car park

"Did you finish off them emails?" His brother asked

"Yeah took me fucking ages though"

"I should let you know mum wants us round for dinner tonight"

"Alright thanks for telling me"

"You don't look very happy about it"

"It's not that it's just I feel ashamed"

"About what you've not fucked another girl have you?"

"No I feel ashamed because of the first girl I fucked"

"Oh but why?"

"I don't know I just do, sleeping with someone you're never going to see again"

"Don't think about her Sasori it's the best thing to do"

"Yeah"

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Yes Ino"

"Are you ok you've been eating a lot and going to the toilet a lot?"

"I don't know to be honest I'm feeling a little tired I might just head off to bed"

"Isn't a week now since you slept with that man?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just asking... when do you parent's come back from their holiday."

"Shit in three days time I bet I have to pick them up"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Can't be arsed" The girls started laughing "I feel sick" Sakura ran to the bathroom

* * *

Sasori had just finished getting ready he just changed into something ordinary. Just a white shirt and some blue jeans nothing much his mum would normally have family meals now her two sons are now adults and have moved out she likes to keep her family together like this. Today his loving and caring older brother was going to pick him up to save Sasori driving there. Soon his brother arrived and Sasori got in the car

"Sasori cheer up"

"I'm fine"

"Mum will be able to tell that's something bothering you and no offence but you're a shit liar"

"Piss off I'm not that bad"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Look I'm not having this pathetic argument with you"

"Fine but just for the record I'm not"

"What ever you say little brother"

Once the boys arrived they were greeted by the sweet smell of food then their mother

"Hello boys"

"Hey mum"

"Hi"

"Well dinner is nearly ready so you know make yourselves at home boys" Sasori went outside so he could have a cigarette "Sasori?"

"Yes mum"

"What have you done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sasori I'm your mother I can tell when something is wrong"

"What has Daitaro been saying?"

"Daitaro hasn't said anything Sasori please tell me what you've done I've had this strange feeling since last Sunday"

"I had a one night stand"

"You had a one night stand with who?"

"No idea"

"So she was just a stranger"

"Yeah"

"How did you two get in bed then?"

"I can't remember much but I know we were both completely wasted"

"Do you remember anything about the girl?"

"Only that she has emerald green eyes and exotic pink hair"

"I'm a little relieved I thought you got hurt or something terrible like that"

"So you're not ashamed of me?"

"Sasori you're a twenty four year old man I know you're going be having one night stands and getting drunk and going to parties" Sasori sighed in relief "Come on dinner should be ready now"

* * *

"Do you want me to call the doctor or something that's the second time you've been sick tonight?"

"No Ino don't worry about me it must be something I've eaten I'll just head off to bed"

"You do know it's only seven thirty"

"Is it? I thought it was later than that I'm might just get changed in that case" Once Sakura left Ino was convinced that something was wrong now. First Sakura eats a lot then she goes to the toilet a lot then being sick twice in one night true it could have been something Sakura had eaten she never was the best cook.

"Hey Sakura" Ino shouted

"Yeah" Sakura shouted back

"Can I go on your laptop for two minutes its saves me having to open mine?"

"Yeah sure just open up a new tab" Ino opened up the tab she needed to check this before Sakura came back. She typed in the website she needed... her eyes widened to the shocking results on the screen

* * *

Sasori went into the dining room and saw his dad already sat at the table

"Hey Dad"

"Ah Hello Sasori how are you?"

"I'm good and how are you?"

"I'm good now tell me how's that money transfer is coming along?"

"Not bad I sent three emails today to the international market in China requesting the security code and what not. I eventually got an email back giving me the code then obviously I gave them the code of Japan so the transfer can be made when the money arrives to me"

"Remember Sasori this money transfer is very important don't mess it up"

"I know dad"

"Just checking now where's your brother at?"

"No idea" Sasori got up and went his brother's old bedroom only to see Daitaro holding a picture and trying not to cry "It's ok to cry about someone you love"

"She wouldn't want that"

"Sasori can I tell you something"

"Yeah"

"I want to quite my current job"

"What? Dad would kill you"

"I know but I want to become a police officer"

"Why?"

"I want to find the twats who killed her and make sure no one else has to suffer my pain"

"It's up to you what you do but I'm just saying dad will kill you"

"There's not much Dad can do I've already found a law school to study in"

"Shall we go and tell Dad then"

"Yeah come on" Sasori and Daitaro sat next to each other, their mum put out the dinner

"Dad"

"Yes Daitaro"

"There is something I need to tell you"

"What is it?"

"You're not going to like this but I want to quit working at the international market... I want to become a police officer"

"No I will not allow you"

"Dad I've already found a law school"

"I don't care I don't want you to be no police officer"

"Dad I'm not a little boy anymore I'm twenty six not six"

"Why do you want to be a police officer?"

"Personal reasons" Dinner was silent after that and to be honest Daitaro didn't want to stay long so soon him and Sasori left.

* * *

Sakura sat in her room she had just finished studying for one night she didn't have to go to any classes tomorrow so that was a relief the only problem was she to go to work from nine till four in the afternoon. The thing was, she still wasn't feeling too well and the last thing she wanted to do was throw up in front of her colleagues. Now THAT would be embarrassing. She thought about phoning her boss, but decided against it since she needed the money to buy food and stuff. She'd already had to borrow some money from Ino and Sakura needed a way to pay her back the money she owed. Maybe her parents could lend her some I mean, she didn't ask to get sick; it was just probably something bad she ate. Then she remembered she couldn't even ask her parents' they were too busy on holiday Sakura could have gone but she chose not to. Sakura didn't feel well at all she had been throwing up, eating and a lot and going to the toilet a lot

* * *

"How can dad be such a prick?"

"I don't know"

"You know even when we were kids I wanted to be a police officer"

"Yeah but he wants us both to work in the international market"

"But Sasori I don't want to work in that shithole anymore"

"Hey I'm manger of that shithole"

"Sorry little brother"

"It's ok" They pulled up in the driveway, nothing more said after that. Sasori got out of the car. "Thanks for the lift."

"Anytime, little brother. Call if you need anything."

"Will do, Big Brother. See you later."

"Bye."

"Hey, wait." Sasori lay a hand on his brother's arm. "I hope you make it as a Police officer. I really do. Ignore what Dad says and follow your dreams."

The older boy smiled. "Thanks Sasori. It means a lot."

"You're welcome." He watched as his brother drove away. Sasori gave him a and sighed, unlocking the door and walking into his home. Still, he couldn't forget his one night stand, no matter how hard he tried, flashes of rosy pink hair and emerald green orbs flickered into his mind every now and then. He immediately began to regret his mistake. He was thinking what was she doing now was she thinking of him? Was she happy? Was she hurt?

* * *

Sakura was cleaning the history from her laptop but then she thought she'd check one more thing on her laptop. She went on the hospital website and typed in everything that was wrong with her the laptop was being very slow and she waited about twenty minutes for it to load but once it was loaded Sakura eye's got bigger at the possibility that popped up on the computer screen...

* * *

_**A/N: So everyone what do you think is wrong with Sakura? please review untill the next chapter my fans **_

**_cfcgirl24xxxx_**


	3. Why me?

Today was Saturday and the international market was shut today due to some lighting problems so all the staff were off. Daitaro had now quit the market and his dad was very unhappy about this they wasn't even talking so the family wasn't the best so far, their mother didn't mind her son was following his dream but his dad was just not accepting it. Only Sasori knew the real reason why he wanted to be a police officer, When Daitaro was fourteen he met a girl names Iba they fell in love and started dating till they were twenty when something very fatal happened. At the time this gang where looking for a woman who gave important information on them the problem was this girl looked a lot like Iba and when she was walking the streets they were driving by and shot her... she later died in hospital. Daitaro hadn't told his parent's this was the reasons.

"YES I WIN!"

"Well done Sasori"

"So I beat you on pool, admit it you suck at pool"

"Let's go play something else so I can wipe that smirk off your face"

"What do you want to do?"

"Sasori your house is massive you have, a games room that has a bar and a pool table in it, it even has a dart board. Then you have this massive kitchen. Your living room floor wooden you have leather sofa's a sixty inched plasma TV. You have your own swimming pool indoors and out. Your room you have your X box, your ps2 and your ps3. There's load to do at your house now pick"

"Want me to kick your ass at fifa?"

"You're not going to kick my ass and yes let's play"

* * *

It had now been just over month since Sakura slept with that man and her problems were getting worse, she was being sick even more, fainting, and eating more making more trips to the toilet. And the worst thing she missed her period that was meant to come over a week ago. Sakura wasn't stupid she was training to be a nurse these were all the signs someone get's if they're pregnant, Sakura was scared very scared she didn't want to be pregnant a baby was the last thing she needed, she barley had enough money to support herself never mind someone else. Her parents' would kill her for having a one night stand and not using protection. The worst one was if she was pregnant her baby would never know who the dad is. Sakura was walking down to buy a test with all these things going through her mind

Once at the shop, she found the test and brought four of the best test the shop had "Just these please"

"Someone is expecting a baby"

"Yes"

"That will be twelve pound forty six please"

"Here you go"

"I hope its good news"

"Thank you" Well at least one person hoped for good news, Sakura hadn't told Ino yet that she thought she was pregnant; Sakura soon arrived home and went to the bathroom to see if she was carrying a stranger's baby

* * *

"Looks like the tables have turned Sasori"

"Oh shut up just because you beat me"

"I've beat you on all five games we've played you only beat me on pool"

Sasori sighed "want to get a beer or something?"

"What you giving me a victory beer"

"No I'm just giving you a beer to drink"

"You don't say"

* * *

Sakura came out of the bathroom not being able to come with the terms she took all four test I was not pleased with the results, she went to the kitchen got a glass of water then went to sit down. Later Ino came back from shopping

"Sakura what's wrong why are you crying?"

"Ino why me"

"Why you what"

"I didn't ask for this why can't we turn back time"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm..."

"Your?"

"I'm... p-p-pregnant"

* * *

"Ouch" Sasori clenched his heart

"Sasori what's wrong?"

"I don't know I just felt a massive pain in my heart"

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah I'm fine now"

* * *

"You're what?"

"Pregnant"

"With a baby?"

"No Ino I'm prgenant with a hippo, sorry"

"It's ok how long?"

"One month"

"So the dad is that man you slept with"

"Yeah I didn't sleep with anyone after him"

"Do you want me to take you to the doctors just to double check?"

"I took four test and they all said pregnant"

"Yes but if you go to the doctors you can be one hundred percent sure"

"Ok then"

* * *

"Daitaro want go to the pub with me and Deidara tonight?"

"I'd love to but I'm busy I start my first day at law school tomorrow"

"Fair point looks like it's just me and that blonde idiot"

"I thought he was your best friend"

"He is but he's a brat"

"Is dad still pissed off with me?"

"Yeah have you told them why you want to be a police officer?"

"No I thought they would have guessed"

"So why don't you tell him"

"It's a bit hard when dad's not talking to me"

"Tell mum at least then she can tell dad"

"That's not a bad idea looks like I do have an intelligent brother after all" Sasori gave him that trade mark cute smile he gave everyone

* * *

Ino and Sakura arrived at the doctors and waited fifteen minutes, Sakura went in alone while Ino waited for her

"Good evening Miss Sakura Haruno right?"

"Yes that's right, hello doctor"

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I was feeling sick, eating a lot, going to toilet a lot and this was happening for over months and then I missed my period so I went and brought four pregnancy test and all of them said positive. So I want to take one here just to make sure if I really am carrying a child"

"Ok would you like to pop up on this bed then I'll scan your stomach" Sakura got on the bed "Just relax" The doctor did what she needed to do then the results came "Sakura you are one month pregnant congratulations"

"Thank you doctor at least I know what's been wrong with me"

* * *

"See you later Daitaro and good luck for tomorrow"

"Thanks bro see you later" Once Daitaro left, Sasori went to his room to get ready for tonight. Sasori had just put on a new pair of jeans but before he could put his shirt on his phone rang

"Deidara what's up?"

"Can you come and pick me up now please?"

"Sure but why?"

"I've locked myself out of my house"

"You prick... I'm on my way" Sasori slipped his shirt on then went to Deidara's house "How could you be so stupid to lock yourself out?"

"I don't know"

"You know why you're even more of prick"

"Why?"

"Because you've forgotten that you have a spare key under the fucking door mat"

"Fuck you're right"

"Do you want to get going it's six thirty now"

"Yeah by the time we get there it will be seven, un"

* * *

"Sakura stop crying it's not good for the baby"

"Ino I don't want this baby"

"Why?"

"I'm on my last year of studying, I have no money for myself and I don't even know who the father is"

"Have you told your parents'?"

"Shit I forgot about them, they're going to kill me"

"You're carrying their grandchild why would they kill you?"

"One for having a one night stand and for not using protection and two for sleeping with a stranger"

"You have to tell them one day"

"I'm going to tell them now, see you later" Sakura left the flat and drove down to her parents' house; she knocked on the door

"Sakura what a lovely surprise come in"

"Hi mum"

They went into the living room "How are you?"

"Mum I need to tell you something, is dad in this is something I need to tell him as well"

"No he's on his way back from work"

"Look mum the truth is I've not been feeling very well so I went to the doctors and got the news that I'm pregnant"

"You're... pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Who's the father you never told me you were seeing someone?"

"Mum the truth is I had a one night stand"

"You what and you never thought of using a condom well you know tell the man to put one on"

"We were both very drunk"

"That's no excuse your studying to be a nurse, nurses tell people not to do these things and there you go and do them"

"Are you ashamed me?"

"No I'm not, I'm not angry or anything I'm just telling you, you should have been more careful"

"But mum I don't even want this baby"

"Well it's not the baby's fault, it didn't ask you to have sex with a stranger"

"I know"

"Let me make some tea, your father should be here soon"

* * *

"Tonight you better not go and fuck some other girl, un"

"I won't by the way did you even see the girl I went off with?"

"No why?"

"Just wondering"

"Sasori look at those ladies over there"

"Oh for fuck sake you know what they're going to do"

"Yeah sleep with me"

"No they're going to go eww a lesbian or call you a girl and piss off to find men"

"Fuck you I'm not giving up"

"Fine go" Sasori watched Deidara as he went up to the girls

"So any of you ladies like what you see?"

"Sorry were interested in guys only but your friend over there he's cute"

"He's taken his girlfriend is pregnant" The girls walked away and Deidara walked back to Sasori

"So what happened?"

"They thought I was a girl and said you were cute so I told them you had a girlfriend and she pregnant"

"One I'm single and two I haven't got anyone pregnant"

"How do you get girls?"

"Simple look like a fucking boy"

"For the last time I'm not getting a fucking hair cut"

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes"

* * *

Sakura dad arrived "Hello Sakura nice to see you"

"Hey Dad there's something I need to tell you I've already told mum"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Dad I'm pregnant"

"You're what and who's the dad?"

"That's the thing I had a one night stand"

"Do you want this baby?"

"No"

"Well it's your choice if you keep the baby or not"

"You mean kill it?"

"It's up to you just remember me and your mum will be there for you not matter what"

* * *

"Ok see her over there go up to her and tell her a chat line and nothing stupid"

"Ok" Deidara walked over to the girl "If I followed you home, would you keep me?"

"Get away from me you stalker" The girl hit Deidara then he walked back to Sasori

"So what did you say?"

"I said if I followed you home, would you keep me?"

"Your prick I said nothing stupid go try her over there she looks lonely maybe she will feel sorry for you and actually sleep with you"

"You must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day!"

"You're cute"

"What really you don't think I look like a girl?"

"No I like guys with long her"

"Nice" Deidara received a text "One minute"

`Hey brat I'm off see you later and no I haven't fucked off with someone else oh and good luck with that girl I promise I haven't paid her`

"Now were we?"

* * *

Sakura was driving home thinking if she should really get rid of this baby, no matter what this baby was her own flesh and blood she created it, well partly. She thought she would stop off at the nearby shop to buy a bottle of water. Once she put petrol in her car she went into the shop to pay for the petrol and the bottle of water but just before she was about to pay she thought she's buy a magazine to read tonight.

* * *

As Sasori was driving home he thought he would just stop off at this nearby shop to put some petrol in his car, once done he walked into the shops and brought a bar of chocolate once he paid he went back into his car and drove back home

* * *

Sakura picked up a random fashion magazine and paid for the magazine, the water and the petrol once all paid for she went back to her car and drive home. Once home she went to her room reading her magazine and drinking her water, Ino went out tonight so Sakura had some time to herself but it was now bugging her more than ever who was the man she slept with? Yes it had been over a month and she had forgotten about him. But now she was carrying his child. It really hurt to know that her child would never know who the father was and that this man would never know he was a dad. Sakura was still unsure if she should get rid of the baby or keep but as much as she didn't want the baby a part of her wanted her to keep it. Sakura was so confused the next few months weren't going to be easy for her or her family...


End file.
